buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Geoster/Crush all attacks, Forced Link Attack Shut Down!!
So, I was getting bored and decided to make a new deck centered around the Black Knigths attribute of the Darkness Dragon world. The Decklist is Size 0: 4 Death Ruler, Gespenst 4 Magic Bullet Shooter, Gaspard Size 1: 4 Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon 4 Hell Knight, Cordoba Size 2: 4 Black Kinght, Goldred 4 Magic Knight, Death Storm Size 3: Deity Slaying Demon, Ameno Ohahari Spells: 4 Abyss Symphony 4 Bloody Dance 4 Dark Energy 4 Death Grip 4 Shudden Death Impact : 2 Brutal Disaster! Buddy: Magic Swordsman, Death Storm The decks goal is to put high deffense monsters in the center like Cordoba, Death Storm and Ameno Ohahari in order to force link attacks that in most cases will be shut down by one of the spells (not including Abyss Symphony) destroying a monster and forcing the opponent to end their turn there. Most opponent turn attacks will be shut down by paying one guage and using a card from hand. One guage is most likely all you will ever need per opponents turn to shut them down, if you need to use any since Bloody Dance takes no guage. Death storm might not be the best buddy, to pick for the deck but I use him as that for his art mainly. Ameno Ohahari is the star of the deck, having 2 size 0s to support him and add to his offense, while boasting 8000 attack and deffense with a double attack and only 2 guage cost essentialy being something you can bring out any time you have 3 gauge (best to be used when at least 1 guage exists, in order for the decks strategy to be used). Brutal Disaster!, is a good impact to use, while not all that great and I am still debating on it's usefullness, I run it for the 1 guage cost. Thoughts about changes: Cordoba, I mostly run him for his 6k deffense but the 1 critical, and guage cost are something i really don't like. The anti pentrate skill is just trash in my opinion. Still a nice card to center while you place Goldred on the side. Black Knight, Hell Rapier seems like a good card to use instead. Abyss symphony: When using the deck I get some bad feeling from using this, something along the lines of using the gauge for grabing into the unknown and drawing into Ameno Ohahari when you can't even use it due to the guage you used, is not something I am unfamiliar with. Possible switch to black revenger. Brutal Disaster: The fact that it needs a size 3 on field is troubling me quite a bit as is the fact that most of my spells have nothing to do with the abyss attribute. There are many times, were i find myself without 2 deep cards to give for this and the size 3 reliance is kinda sad. Still thinking over to what to do with it. Demon Sword's Graveyard, Graybird: This card is quite the interesting size 3 that you can splash, with the ability to kill one monster on the opponents field while dealing damage, it can open the way to the size 0s to take the center. Even though it doesn't boast the same deffense and offense as Ameno Ohahari to produce the same quality play with the spells, it opens a new way of playing by letting die and then next turn call another destroying one more monster and dealing damage again, instead of protecting it, like you would do with Ameno Ohahari. Possible taking out Brutal Disaster for it. Bad match ups: While it can do decently against most decks, it can have quite a bit of problem facing some things. Magic World due to magical goodbey being able to remove the center which negates the strategy of the deck and can make Death Storm back fire a bit. Even worse against Asmodai based decks due to the ability to connstantly attempt to destroy it with asmodais skill but it can be dealt with dark energy in some cases. Purgatory Knights that use Purgatory Hyme. Purgatory Hyme can be quite the pain against this deck, especialy when it comes in numbers, rendering Ameno Ohahari into a 4000 deffender hittable by about everything, the strategy crumbles. Darkness Dragon World: Freaking Death Gripm enough said (and the possible Death Grip on your size 3s. If they even use that thing.) I guess, that's about all I have to say about this deck. Let me know if you have any ideas, suggestions,etc, I haven't thought of and if able coming up with a better name for the deck than Forced Link Attack Shut Down, would be nice. Category:Blog posts